L'Éclat
by Steve Baillargeon
Summary: Le gardien d'un hôtel isolé et hanté de Morin-Heights subit une horrible transformation mentale qui change radicalement sa personnalité. Crée et écrit par Steve Baillargeon, de Montréal-Nord.
1. Chapter 1

L'Éclat

Frédéric Quesnel roule avec sa femme Rosalie et son fils Loïc en ce matin maussade du 7 novembre 2011 sur l'autoroute 15 en direction nord, plus précisément vers le village serein et calme de Morin-Heights. Il y a environ une semaine le père de famille de 29 ans a passé une entrevue pour le poste de gardien saisonnier de l'hôtel Le Surplomb, un des plus vieux hôtels du Québec, et le tout s'est bien déroulé comme il le voulait : intervieweur sympa, chocolat chaud, réceptionniste à la voix agréable, etc. Deux jours plus tard on l'appelle chez lui à Montréal pour l'informer que sa candidature a été retenue et bingo : il a ce qu'il convoitait le plus et il a décidé d'amener sa famille avec lui.

« Es-ce qu'on arrive bientôt Papa ? Je commence à avoir envie… » demande Loïc Quesnel-Poirier. « Oui oui t'en fais pas. » répondit amicalement son père au garçon de 8 ans. Soudainement le conducteur vit le vaste hôtel au loin, et sa femme et son fils furent étonnés de voir la bâtisse. « Bon Dieu comme il est grand… » répondit Rosalie Poirier. « Je te l'avais dit que tu n'en reviendrais pas !!! » ricana Frédéric en se dirigeant vers sa destination.

Arrivés à l'hôtel Le Surplomb, la famille sortit de la voiture et Loïc observa tranquillement l'édifice et les environs : il n'y avait pas grand-chose autour de l'hôtel, plusieurs gargouilles à l'apparence triste décoraient le toit, et les murs bruns paraissaient sereins mais en même temps… sinistres. Le garçon crut voir une petite fille au visage familier le saluer d'une des innombrables fenêtres, mais après quelques secondes elle n'était mystérieusement plus là. Quelques instants plus tard un petit homme grassouillet, calé et souriant se lança vers le nouveau gardien. « Fred comme je suis content de vous voir ! Ah voilà votre femme et votre fils : mon nom est Renald Tremblay, le directeur de l'hôtel. Je vais vous faire visiter l'endroit en entier pour pouvoir vous familiariser avec les environs et si vous avez des questions ne vous gênez pas… » leur répondit le directeur. Ils visitèrent les 5 étages (comprenant 121 chambres), la salle de bal, la salle de jeux, la piscine et spas, le grand gymnase et finalement la cuisine. « Wow elle est vraiment géante !!! » s'exclama Loïc, tout excité. « Ça tu l'as dit mon petit gars. » répondit un grand homme barbu, costaud et joyeux. « Je vous présente Armand Gatien, notre cuisinier en chef. » dit le directeur. « Enchanté. » répondirent chacun des membres de la famille. « C'est l'un des meilleurs cuistots du monde entier, sinon le meilleur. » « Arrête donc Renald ambitionne pas. » rigole de bon cœur Armand. « Armand va rester avec vous pour un mois et après il sera en congé jusqu'à la fin de l'hiver. » dit chaleureusement M. Tremblay. Tout à coup Loïc, regardant vers l'ascenseur, vit du sang suinter de partout et commença à trembler et à respirer rapidement. « Ça va mon chou ? » demanda sa mère, inquiète mais suspicieuse. « J'ai eu une vision. » lui répondit le garçon, le visage livide. « Ne t'en fais pas ça va aller… » dit Rosalie en le serrant dans ses bras, ce qui mit des soupçons aux yeux du cuisinier qui a vu et entendu Loïc…


	2. Chapter 2

« Dans votre chambre vous aurez accès à Internet, à une très belle salle de bain et bien sûr à une vue splendide de la nature, grâce au balcon voluptueux. » dit le directeur à Frédéric. « Quand es-ce que l'hôtel a ouvert ses portes ? » demanda la femme de ce dernier. « Précisément en 1912, mais il a fermé pendant une période de 27 ans, faute de financement. En 1960, il a été rouvert, agrandi et rénové entièrement pour devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui. » répondit fièrement Renald Tremblay. « Les derniers occupants partent aujourd'hui, car nous fermons pour tout l'hiver ; vous aurez la paix et vous pourrez vous reposer amplement pour la saison. » « Ça tombe bien, car je vais pouvoir écrire mon prochain scénario que je prévois envoyer à un studio. » répondit le nouveau gardien. « Ah oui ? Vous êtes auteur ? » demanda avec stupéfaction le directeur. « Scénariste. » clarifia Frédéric Quesnel. « Bon je vais vous laisser, et moi aussi je m'en vais jusqu'au printemps. Alors prenez soin de vous et de l'hôtel : j'ai entièrement confiance en vous Frédéric. » conclut Renald Tremblay en serrant la main à chacun des membres de la famille avant de quitter.

« Tantôt tu m'as dit que tu avais une vision ? » demanda Rosalie à son fils dans leur chambre. « Oui et il y avait du sang qui sortait de tout par tout… » lui répondit Loïc Quesnel-Poirier, la mort dans l'âme. « Ça recommence, moi qui croyais que c'était fini tout ça. Mme Giard, la psychologue de l'école, avait conclu il y a 3 mois que tu souffrais simplement d'un repli de soi à cause de ta gêne et que tu t'étais crée une amie imaginaire. Depuis tu n'as rien eu de semblable et tu ne parles plus seul devant le miroir de la salle de bain. » « Je sais Maman et dehors tantôt j'ai cru l'avoir vue dans une des vitres, mais elle a disparu comme ça… » « Loïc arrête s'il te plait : ton père n'est pas au courant de tes hallucinations et je ne veux pas qu'il le sache, sinon il va t'envoyer voir un pédopsychiatre. Tu vas voir comment ça sera difficile après. » dit sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras.

16 NOVEMBRE 2011

Loïc est émerveillé en visitant le labyrinthe de haies situé derrière l'hôtel Le Surplomb, et il dit à sa mère : « On est perdus ? » « Non mon chéri. » répondit avec gaieté sa mère. Pendant ce temps Frédéric Quesnel compose son scénario sur son portable dans le salon suivant l'allée principale qui accueille les visiteurs, et soudain il entend des voix. Il se leva pour aller voir et vit la maquette réduite du labyrinthe de haies. À sa plus grande surprise il vit 2 petits points bouger et entendit les voix de son fils et de sa femme. « C'est pas possible… Je dois rêver où c'est l'isolement intérieur qui me fait faire ça ?!? » se demanda le gardien en retournant faire son travail, le front en sueur.

23 NOVEMBRE 2011

Loïc Quesnel-Poirier est en train de se promener dans le couloir menant à la cuisine, et soudain devant lui il voit une fillette horriblement défigurée, la même qu'il jure avoir vu l'observant d'une des fenêtres de l'hôtel. « Toi… tu es revenue ? Que veux-tu ? » demanda le jeune enfant. Tout à coup Armand Gatien apparut derrière Loïc, et ce dernier se retourna en faillant lâcher un cri. « À qui parlais-tu donc ? » demanda le cuistot avec des yeux suspicieux. « Il y avait une fille au visage plein de sang devant moi et elle est disparue lorsque tu m'as parlé… » « Viens avec moi j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire. » dit le cuisinier en l'amenant avec lui.

« Alors tu m'as dit que tu as vu des choses étranges depuis ton arrivée ? Tu ne vas pas le croire mais la réponse est simple : tu possèdes l'Éclat. » « L'Éclat ? Qu'es-ce que c'est ? » demanda Loïc en fronçant les sourcils. « C'est un pouvoir que certains gens ont de communiquer avec les morts. Moi aussi je possède ce don, et lorsque tu communiques avec elles les personnes décédées apparaissent comme des fantômes, ce qui explique la fillette que tu as vue. Maintenant il y a une autre chose : un des gardiens qui a précédé ton père a tué sa famille entière en 1981 dans un instant de folie, prétendant être possédé par des esprits démoniaques, et il fut interné. Je crois que l'enfant qui t'est apparue était sa fille. » « Mais je ne comprends pas Armand : je voyais cette fillette même à la maison à Montréal et à mon école… » lui répondit le garçon, inquiet. « Sauf qu'elle se montre gentille avec moi, et elle m'a dit son nom : Émilie. » Le cuisinier fit de gros yeux, étonné des révélations du garçon, et sourit. « C'est elle, et je crois qu'elle veut te protéger. » « Hein ? Me protéger de quoi ? » « De l'hôtel. Je connais un secret que mon grand-père m'a conté à propos de l'établissement : il a été bâti au-dessus d'un ancien cimetière amérindien, ce qui expliquerait les visions bizarres que certains gens et toi ont eues. Alors compte sur elle et fais surtout attention : n'écoute pas les autres fantômes et si tu as peur ferme les yeux. Les choses horribles que tu verras disparaîtront aussi vite qu'elles sont apparues. » « Loïc où es-tu mon chéri ? » demanda à haute voix Rosalie Poirier dans le couloir. « Ici Maman, et merci Armand. » « De rien jeune homme !!! » répondit avec un clin d'œil le cuistot en fermant la porte de la cuisine.


	3. Chapter 3

26 NOVEMBRE 2011

Rosalie voit son mari taper sur son portable au loin, et elle a commencé à s'inquiéter à propos de lui : il ne parle pas beaucoup, semble oublier sa famille et plutôt se concentrer sur son scénario et surtout son travail. « Chéri tu vas bien ? » « Oui bien sûr. » répondit-il d'une voix monocorde. « Je voulais savoir si tu as faim, car c'est l'heure du dîner et je prépare des grill-cheeses pour Loïc et moi. » Le gardien arrêta subitement de tapoter sur son clavier, ferma vivement son portable et empoigna rageusement les feuilles qui étaient sorties de l'imprimante. « Ne vois-tu pas que je suis en train de travailler sur ce crisse de scénario bâtard ? J'ai besoin de me concentrer et non je n'ai pas faim. La prochaine fois que tu me vois sur mon ordi ne me dérange tout simplement pas ! » vociféra Frédéric Quesnel devant sa femme qui s'éloigna, surprise de l'attitude de son mari.

29 NOVEMBRE 2011

« Loïc je veux que tu fasses attention à ton père ; il n'est pas son état normal ces jours-ci. » « Pourquoi ? » demanda son fils. « Je ne sais pas, mais je pense qu'il a recommencé à boire : il y a un bar dans la salle de bal et n'importe qui peut y entrer. » « Ok. » acquiesça Loïc pendant que sa mère sortit de sa chambre. _«_ _Loïc ! » _appela la fille fantôme. « Quoi Émilie ? Je t'écoute mon amie. » « _Ton père souffre du syndrome de la Cabine isolante, voilà pourquoi il agit comme ça. Mon père souffrait de ça avant qu'il me tue, mais je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi il se disait possédé. Maintenant je comprends : quelque chose a réveillé le Mal qui règne dans cet endroit et tu vas trouver ça idiot : ton pouvoir en est la cause. » _« Comment ça ? Si ton père était possédé par des esprits ça veut dire qu'ils étaient déjà là avant. » s'interrogea Loïc Quesnel-Poirier. _«_ _Oui mais il y a pire : ils apparaissent maintenant en tant que fantômes réels et c'est la source de l'Éclat qui les a rendus plus forts. » _« Mon père et nous, nous sommes donc en danger. S'il communique avec un de ces morts il va les écouter et faire ce qu'ils vont dire… » frissonna le jeune garçon devant son « amie » au visage fendu par un coup de hache. _«_ _Exactement Loïc, n'écoute pas ton père et surveille-le attentivement. Au revoir. » _« Au revoir Émilie. » dit Loïc lorsque Frédéric Quesnel entra dans la chambre, surpris. « À qui parlais-tu ? » grogna t-il. « Oh je jouais à un jeu, car je m'ennuie. » lui dit son fils, craintif mais gardant son sang froid. « Ah oui ? Au moins tu as la chance de t'amuser, même si ç'a l'air fou. Moi je trouve le temps long, et je ne suis pas capable d'achever ce scénario puant. Mais je dois faire avant tout le travail qu'on m'a confié. » dit le gardien aux traits tirés. « Viens dans mes bras Loïc, tu sais comment je t'aimes. Je ne laisserai jamais, JAMAIS, personne te faire du mal. » « Je t'aimes Papa moi aussi. » répondit le garçon, ne sachant pas si son paternel est en train d'évoquer la vérité ou non…

8 DÉCEMBRE 2011

Loïc Quesnel-Poirier, extrêmement curieux, décida d'aller explorer le rez-de-chaussée et il vit une porte menant au sous-sol. Il l'ouvrit tout en allumant les lumières, et fut surpris : il y avait un bric-à-brac entier, mais un coin était inexplicablement propre. Il alla vers le bureau rempli de livres et de journaux, et il y avait de vieilles archives et photos datant d'époques différentes. Un article parlait du séjour de John F. Kennedy environ 1 mois avant son assassinat et un autre parlait de celui du criminel Richard Blass, qui avait emprunté un faux nom et du maquillage pour être hébergé incognito le 23 janvier 1975, soit la veille de sa mort. Loïc ne connaissait pas le nom de ces personnes mais figura d'après les renseignements écrits qu'ils avaient quelque chose en commun : ils sont morts peu de temps après avoir couché dans l'hôtel. Aussi dans un des tiroirs du meuble il y avait une liste épaisse de noms de personnes ayant séjournés dans l'hôtel depuis sa fondation, et à côté de chaque nom était écrit la cause de sa mort, la plupart du temps dans d'horribles circonstances. Loïc pensa : « Cette place est maudite, il faut que je le dise à Maman, sinon on mourra comme eux. » « Salut toi mon p'tit gars. » dit une voix. « Qui êtes-vous ?! » demanda le garçon en voyant une figure aux yeux cernés et avec un sourire crasseux. « Je suis ton ami voyons donc. Mon nom est Émilien Beaucourt, le fondateur de l'hôtel Le Surplomb. » « Vous n'êtes pas réel mais juste un de ces esprits. » « Ah oui ? Un esprit ? » répondit le fantôme lorsque son visage devint décomposé avec les yeux vides pleurant du sang et des vers blancs. Loïc ferma les yeux, et quelques secondes après l'affable personnage était disparu. La porte de l'escalier s'ouvrit violemment et son père demanda d'une voix sévère : « Qu'es-ce que tu fais là ? »


	4. Chapter 4

« Je n'avais jamais remarqué cette porte avant, alors j'ai voulu explorer. » répondit le fils. « Je t'ai encore entendu parler tout seul, et dis-moi pas que tu joues cette fois. Tu me caches quelque chose je le sais… » dit-il d'une voix menaçante en approchant de Loïc. Rosalie Poirier apparut lorsque Frédéric Quesnel saisit son enfant en pleurs par le bras en l'escortant en haut « Maman il me fait mal. » « Je ne veux pas qu'il aille seul où il n'a pas d'affaire. » rugit le gardien. « Qu'es-ce qui te prend t'es malade ? » lui demanda sa femme avec anxiété. « Tu n'as jamais fait ce genre de chose avant… » « Je dois faire mon travail c'est tout. Si je le fais pas on sera dehors, chez nous dans notre maison crasse et ennuyante. » « Je veux foutre le camp d'ici, car il y a des choses bizarres qui arrivent. » sanglota Loïc Quesnel-Poirier. « Foutre le camp ? JAMAIS DE LA VIE !!! On me fait confiance pour faire mon travail, et à partir d'aujourd'hui il annonce une grosse tempête de 45 cm. On ne pourra aller nulle part de toute façon… Bon laissez-moi tranquille j'ai besoin d'air. » siffla–t-il en s'éloignant d'un pas vif. Rosalie regarda son mari bêtement et commença à pleurer dans les bras de son garçon. « Qu'es-ce qui lui prend ? Il doit être malade… »

10 DÉCEMBRE 2011

Le village de Morin-Heights et les environs ont été engloutis par la plus grosse tempête de neige de l'histoire du Québec qui a laissé 71 cm en seulement 1 journée et demie. Rosalie Poirier est en train de communiquer par radio avec le poste de police de la ville de Sainte-Adèle, épargnée par le vilain blizzard, et le sergent Stéphane Lemay lui annonce que malheureusement tout accès à l'hôtel Le Surplomb est bloqué. « J'ai un fils et nous voulons rejoindre la ville la plus proche. À vous. » « Je sais qu'il y a des véhicules pouvant affronter de telles conditions dans le garage de votre établissement et vous pourriez essayer. Si vous êtes pris dans la neige vous pourrez communiquer grâce aux radios à l'intérieur. À vous. » « Nous vous remercions de tout notre cœur. Terminé. »

Pendant ce temps, dans le bar de la salle de bal, Frédéric Quesnel est en train de boire une bouteille de bourbon Jack Daniels, lorsque un barman venu de nulle part apparut devant lui. « Qui t'es toi ? » demanda le gardien en riant de façon idiote. « Je suis Hugues Rémillard, le barman de l'hôtel depuis 16 ans. » « Impossible t'es mort d'un infarctus il y a 2 mois. M. Tremblay me l'a dit. » « Donc pourquoi suis-je là en train de vous servir ? » demanda-t-il en souriant poliment. « Bah oublions ça : j'ai besoin de me divertir, car je m'ennuie à mort. » « Je sais tout ça Frédéric, et je veux vous avertir : faites attention à votre fils. » « Pourquoi ? » dit le gardien en faisant de gros yeux accompagnés d'un sourire malin. « Il veut nous anéantir nous et ce magnifique hôtel. Il a un pouvoir nommé l'Éclat et grâce à ça il communique avec les morts et voit des hallucinations, ce qui explique pourquoi il veut s'en aller. » « Tiens donc : je parle avec un fantôme et on m'apprend que mon gars est un médium. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! Elle est bonne celle-là… » rigola Frédéric Quesnel en regardant le barman aux yeux vides et au teint cadavérique. « Je dis la vérité en fait. Vous vous souvenez lorsque vous l'avez engueulé après qu'il ait été dans le sous-sol fouiller dans les archives ? Non seulement il parlait avec un fantôme mais il a découvert le secret de notre hôtel. Ici nous avons toujours vécu en famille et les spectres de personnes décédées ayant déjà séjourné ici viennent donc nous rejoindre. Je vous donne un conseil mon ami : débarrassez-vous de lui et de votre femme, car ils sont contre vous. Ils veulent s'enfuir et vous laisser derrière. » Le fantôme disparut et le gardien se posait des questions, ne sachant pas si les propos du barman étaient véridiques ou tout simplement des fabulations. Cependant il sourit diaboliquement et s'y mit à réfléchir en quittant la salle de bal.


	5. Chapter 5

11 DÉCEMBRE 2011

Rosalie Poirier alla consulter le scénario achevé et imprimé de son mari, dont elle se méfiait maintenant comme la peste, et elle fut horrifiée en lisant page par page. La phrase _LE TRAVAIL SANS PLAISIR FAIT DE FRED UN MAUVAIS GARÇON QUI VEUT TUER LOÏC. _se répétait page par page sans arrêt, et la femme partit à pleurer lorsque une paire de mains l'attrapa par les épaules, causant un sursaut. « Espèce de monstre comment peux-tu faire ça ??? » dit-t-elle à son mari, qui avait la mine horrible et un sourire de détraqué. « Loïc est débile et il veut tous nous tuer tu le sais non ? Pendant tout ce temps tu m'as caché qu'il avait un pouvoir. » dit-t-il en ricanant en s'approchant tranquillement de Rosalie. « VA T'EN !!! » sanglota la mère en sortant un couteau de cuisine de ses jeans. « Oh tu es plutôt loin de la salle à manger. Qu'as-tu l'intention de trancher ? Mes oreilles ou mon pénis ? » Rosalie Poirier arriva à l'escalier et commença à la monter à reculons pendant que son fou de mari s'approchait de plus en plus d'elle. Elle balança son arme en diagonale, ratant son coup, et Frédéric se moqua d'elle. « Je comprends pourquoi tu ne sais pas cuisiner maintenant, car tu ne sais même pas comment manier un esti de couteau niaiseux. » « VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !!! » hurla la femme en donnant un coup de pied au torse du gardien, ce qui causa sa chute. Loïc était au bas de l'escalier, tremblant et ayant les yeux mouillés, et Rosalie dit à son fils : « Aide-moi on va l'amener dans la réserve d'aliments de la cuisine et on va l'emprisonner. Après on foutra le camp d'ici. »

Une fois que Frédéric Quesnel fut embarré, Rosalie Poirier et son fils coururent vers le garage intérieur, là où les véhicules anti-neige sont stationnés. Cependant Rosalie commença à pleurer en voyant les moteurs détruits à coups de hache, et chaque véhicule contenait une page du scénario collée avec du ruban sur le pare-brise. Loïc fut horrifié en lisant la phrase, et dit à sa mère : « Il veut nous tuer. » « Oui et on est foutus… » pleurait la mère de famille lorsque Loïc vit Émilie apparaître. _«_ _Appelle Armand : il est dans son chalet à 27 km d'ici. Utilise ta pensée pour communiquer mentalement avec lui et il vous aidera. » _« Ça va Loïc ? » demanda Rosalie, la voix enrouée. « Mon amie me dit d'appeler le cuisinier avec mon pouvoir, mais je n'ai jamais communiqué avec ma tête avec quelqu'un. » « Alors essaie : on n'a pas d'autre moyen tu vois. » « Oui Maman. » Loïc ferma les yeux forts et pensa : « Armand c'est Loïc viens nous aider. On est pris dans l'hôtel et mon père a perdu la tête. Il a détruit les véhicules d'hiver et on est prisonnier. Il va nous attaquer dans pas longtemps, alors fais vite !!! »

Dans son modeste chalet Armand Gatien se mit à réfléchir suite au message mental reçu de Loïc Quesnel-Poirier, et il fut surpris mais très inquiet du sens de ses paroles. « Seul un hélicoptère pourrait les sauver, mais la neige bloque tout accès extérieur de l'hôtel. À moins qu'ils grimpent sur le toit… » Il décida d'appeler la Sûreté du Québec pour dépêcher un hélico vers les prisonniers, et il apprit une mauvaise nouvelle : ils ne peuvent communiquer par radio vers l'hôtel, car la fréquence n'est plus disponible. Par contre ils dépêcheront leur hélicoptère dans environ 3 heures pour faire des recherches. « Zut ! Frédéric doit l'avoir détruite pour les empêcher de rejoindre quiconque. J'espère qu'ils survivront à ça… »

Pendant ce temps, Frédéric Quesnel hurlait qu'on le laisse sortir de son cachot et il entendit le loquet s'ouvrir. Le barman se tenait devant la porte et dit : « Allez faire votre travail on a confiance en vous. » Le gardien partit à ricaner comme un psychopathe et sortit en dansant, libre comme l'air.


	6. Chapter 6

Rosalie et son fils rentrèrent dans l'hôtel, très craintifs au fait de voir Frédéric Quesnel déferler sa violence sur eux, mais ce dernier n'était nulle part en vue. « Je te conseille d'aller te cacher en attendant les secours Loïc. Moi je vais aller au dernier étage trouver une planque, et si tu ne me vois pas apparaître d'ici 2 heures va rejoindre l'accès au toit. » Ils s'entrelacèrent avant de se séparer, et Loïc eut une vision rapide : le fantôme d'une femme nue et atrocement décomposée baignant dans son sang d'un bain au 3e étage. « Papa est en danger dans sa folie ; je dois l'empêcher de nous faire du mal. » Cinq minutes plus tard le garçon arriva devant la chambre 319 et la porte était entrouverte. Il regarda discrètement par l'ouverture : son père s'approchait d'un pas rapide du bain dont Loïc avait vu et dans la cuvette baignait une jolie femme qui attira le gardien vers elle avec son sourire coquin et sa main. Elle se leva et sortit du bain pour aller enlacer le gardien, qui commença à l'embrasser goulûment. « Il est vraiment débile, il ne sait pas ce qu'il fait. Il ne doit pas me trouver, sinon je suis fait… » pensa le garçon en allant se cacher dans la chambre 320, qui était mystérieusement déverrouillée par chance. Émilie lui apparut : « _Loïc ne fais rien, c'est moi qui a ouvert la porte. La femme est le fantôme d'une personne qui a été tuée il a 16 ans de ça par son chum qui la soupçonnait de tromperie. Ton père a plongé très profond dans son délire et il ne distingue plus le Bien du Mal, donc c'est mieux de ne pas intervenir : il te considère responsable de tout ces événements bizarres. » _Tout à coup Loïc entendit son père hurler d'horreur et il s'enfuit de la chambre hantée, très apeuré. « OÙ ES-TU SALE PETIT CRISSE DE MORVEUX QUE JE T'ACHÈVE COMME UN RAT HEIN ??? MONTRE-TOÉ QUE JE TE COUPE COMME UNE SAUCISSE. » Loïc resta dans la chambre en tendant l'oreille contre la porte et il entendit son père descendre l'escalier le plus proche en criant de façon bizarre. Le garçon sortit à son tour, mais vit le mot MEURTRE surgir des murs à perte de vue. Il ferma les yeux et après 5 secondes tout était disparu.

Pendant ce temps Rosalie Poirier décida de sortir de la salle électrique du dernier étage, mais vit son mari à l'autre bout du couloir, hache en main. « Ah ha, te voilà Rosalie ; le temps de fricasser la dinde est venu !!! » rigola débilement Frédéric, les yeux remplis de sang et la bave lui coulant des lèvres. « Qui t'a libéré ? » « Le barman voyons donc !!! » répondit-t-il en sautillant en l'air. Elle hurla en courant vers l'escalier adjacent pendant que le gardien était après elle. Soudainement un spectre lui apparut, montrant son visage déformé et vomissant de la peau liquéfiée, et elle cria d'effroi en se dépêchant d'atteindre le rez-de-chaussée, situé à quelques mètres. Le gardien, étant à quelques mètres d'elle derrière, lança son arme. Heureusement il rata son coup lorsque Rosalie trébucha pour chuter 2 marches. Elle pleurait de douleur lorsque son fils apparut avec une balle de tennis dans sa main gauche. Il la lança vers le front de son père, qui fut étourdi en chutant sur le sol, et il verrouilla la porte d'accès de l'escalier pour gagner du temps. « JE VAIS TE TUER LOÏC !!! TU NUIS À MON TRAVAIL MAIS TU ES RESPONSABLE DE TOUT ÇA SALE PETIT CON ! TU POURRAS PAS T'ENFUIR, CAR ON EST PRIS. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!!!!!!!!!!! » Frédéric Quesnel commença à donner des coups de hache sur la porte pendant que ses prochaines éventuelles victimes virent le sol s'ouvrir lui-même. Des zombies vêtus d'habits autochtones en lambeaux râlaient dans leur langue et tous les esprits peuplant l'endroit furent absorbés vers le trou en hurlant lamentablement. La bâtisse commença à trembler et Émilie apparut, toute joyeuse. _«_ _Loïc fais vite : les Amérindiens qui ont été enterrés sous l'hôtel il y a longtemps sont enfin venus réclamé la paix éternelle, et grâce à toi cet hôtel maudit disparaîtra de lui-même. Tu as brisé leur malédiction en les réveillant et tu dois rejoindre le toit avec ta mère. L'hélicoptère de la Sûreté du Québec est en route. Adieu. » _Après avoir entendu les propos de son amie imaginaire Loïc amena sa mère apeurée vers le toit. « Il n'a pas défoncé la porte, donc il doit nous attendre… » sanglota Rosalie. « Maman calme-toi s'il te plait, on va réussir à le semer. Il n'est plus lui-même et seul la folie le guide. » La mère et le fils arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier mais le gardien apparut venu de nulle part en hurlant avec incohérence et en balançant sa hache. Il se dirigea vers son fils lorsque 5 paires de mains jaillirent mystérieusement du sol pour le retenir. « À MOI, À MOI !!! » hurla Frédéric Quesnel en regardant sa femme et son enfant courir vers la sortie du toit. « LOÏC VIENS MON PETIT JE T'AIME !!! » dit-il en rigolant d'hystérie mêlée à la pure folie, la tête s'enfonçant en bas du plancher. « C'EST ÇA MÊME SI JE MEURS TU MOURRAS AVEC L'HÔTEL !!!!! » Quelques secondes plus tard le gardien fut entre les mains des zombies et il hurla effroyablement avant de plonger définitivement dans l'inconscience de la Mort.

Une fois dehors Rosalie Poirier et Loïc Quesnel-Poirier virent au loin l'hélicoptère se diriger vers eux et la femme fit des signes pour attirer l'engin. L'hélico vint en leur direction et une échelle fut déployée pour que les survivants puissent grimper à bord. Rosalie monta alors que son fils suivit derrière, et subitement toutes les fenêtres de l'hôtel Le Surplomb éclatèrent en même temps tandis que les gargouilles tombèrent l'une après l'autre sur le sol enneigé, se fracassant en mille morceaux de pierre. Loïc vit Émilie lui envoyer la main et il fit la même chose lorsqu'elle disparut à la vitesse de l'éclair. « Qu'es-ce qui se passe ? » demanda le pilote, surpris de la tournure des événements. Tous virent l'hôtel maudit commencer à se rétracter sur lui-même en sphère avant d'exploser dans une boule de feu qui fit revoler plusieurs morceaux dans tous les sens.

FIN


End file.
